wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Party
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Party related events Fired when a message is sent or received in the Party channel. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received by the party leader. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Raid. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received from the raid leader. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a warning message is sent or received from the raid leader. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID ? Fired when you decline a party invite. Fired when a player invite you to party. ; arg1 : team leader name Fired when the player's leadership changed. Referred to as buggy. ? Fired when the party's loot method changes Fired when the player's party changes. As of 1.8.3 this event also fires when players are moved around in a Raid and when a player leaves the raid. This holds true even if the changes do not affect your party within the raid. 4-2-05 Edit: This event is called twice when the event PARTY_LOOT_METHOD_CHANGED is called. 7-28-05 EDIT: This event is generated when someone joins or leaves the group, also generated whenever someone rejects an invite and you're in a group. Also, if for instance you have 3 people in your group and you invite a 4th, it will generate 4 events. If you call GetNumPartyMembers() it will return 0, 1, 2, and 3. First event returing zero, 2nd event returning 1, etc etc. Fired when a specific party member is offline or dead ; arg1 : Player Name Fired when a specific party member is still connected ; arg1 : Player Name Fired when the player enters an instance that saves raid members after a boss is killed. ; arg1 : instance name ; arg2 : seconds until reset Fired whenever a raid is formed or disbanded, players are leaving or joining a raid (unsure if rejected join requests also fire the event), or when looting rules are changed (regardless of being in raid or party!) New in 1.11. Fired when a raid target icon is changed or removed. Also fired when player join or leave a party or raid. arg1 is who gets updated. Note: Does not get triggered if a mob wearing a raid target icon dies (the icon is removed from that mob, however.) Question/Correction: I can not pick up arg1 at all from this event. Change in 1.12? Please clarify if possible. Question/Correction: You are correct. The only arg is 1, which is the event name itself. --Robinson 02:34, 15 January 2007 (CDT) New in 1.11. Fired when a Ready Check is performed by the raid (or party) leader. ;arg1 : name of character requesting ready check (ie., "Ansu") ;arg2 : variable number (usually 30). Denotes time before automatic check completion. Fired when a player confirms ready status. ;arg1 : UnitID (raid1, party1). Fires twice if the confirming player is in your raid sub-group. ;arg2 : status (1=ready, 0=not ready) Fired when the ready check completes.